Clubbing
by Shen Meileng
Summary: "Err— Naruto." / "Hm?" / "Clubbing itu rasanya gimana?"/ Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar. Rasa kantuknya kali ini benar-benar menguap dan Naruto segera menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menghadap Hinata sembari menatap tajam Hinata. Siapa pula yang mempernalkan kata laknat itu pada Hinata yang pyua ini?/ for NHFD #5 / fanfic number #15 of #99FanficsProject


Hinata memandang Naruto sejak tadi dan pemuda itu merasa agak risih. Hinata yang dikenalnya tidak begitu memperhatiakn segala sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Cuek pada lingkungan sekitarnya adalah padanan yang pas untuk Hinata. Jadi kalau Hinata terus menerus memandangnya perlu dicurigai.

Jangan bilang gadis itu akan menceramahinya karena akan tidur di kelas lagi. tapi, hey! Ini jauh lebih baik dari bolos sekolah sejak jam pertama dimulai bukan?

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu sejak tadi kau menatapku dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Katakan."

"Err, itu— Akh, sudah lupakan saja." Hinata tampak tidak nyaman untuk mentakannya sehingga membuat kantuk Naruto segera menguap.

"Kau diganggu lagi?! Katakan siapa yang menganggumu?! Biar aku beri pelajaran padanya." Naruto tentu saja menanyakannya karena Hinata adalah temannya yang berharga. Dan siapapun yang menganggu Hinata sama saja mengganggunya.

Semua orang segera menoleh ke tempat duduk Naruto dan Hinata. Spesifiknya lagi menatap Hinata sembari berusaha telepati 'cepat tenangkan Naruto atau kami semua yang kena getahnya'. Hinata berdehem dan berusaha menjelaskan kepada Naruto jika dia tidak di ganggu siapapun. Teman-teman kelasnya masih sayang nyawa kok untuk menganggu Hinata yang tergolong kategori anak cupu.

"Enggak ada yang mengangguku kok."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Tidak dibawah ancaman siapapun?"

"Enggak kok."

Hening diantara mereka berdua. Dan Naruto merasakan kantuk kembali menyerangnya setelah tadi tiba-tiba saja menguap. Naruto sudah siap menyapa lautan mimpi yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam dan kepalanya sudah terlungkup diatas meja.

Sementara Hinata sendiri bimbang apakah tetap menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Bukan masalah apakah Naruto akan tersinggung apa tidak, tapi kepada apakah pemuda itu akan menjelaskan padanya? Dan lagi, rasa penasaran ini sudah terlalu menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Salahkan saja tidak ada orang yang kompeten untuk ditanyai selain Naruto seorang untuk masalah ini.

"Err— Naruto."

"Hm?" meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju alam mimpinya, bukan berarti Naruto menurunkan daya pendengarannya. Yah, untuk suara Hinata saja sih sebenarnya.

"Clubbing itu rasanya gimana?"

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar. Rasa kantuknya kali ini benar-benar menguap dan Naruto segera menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menghadap Hinata sembari menatap tajam Hinata. Siapa pula yang mempernalkan kata laknat itu pada Hinata yang _pyua_ ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Clubbing**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. Typos (beberapa disengaja). Bahasa non baku (itu berarti jangan heran ketemu kata-kata ajaib disini) dan keps jebol bertebaran disini. Tidak mengambil kentungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. untuk NHFD #5 dan fanfic nomer #15 dari #99FanficsProject**

**Rating T for theme.**

**Badass!Naru x Pyua!Hinata**

**Clubbing © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oke, Naruto harus mencekik dirinya sendiri karena ternyata dirinyalah yang memperkenalkan kata laknat itu pada Hinata yang masih _pyua_ itu. Tapi kapan persisnya Naruto menjelaskannya, pemuda itu tidak ingat. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, temannya terancam tidak _pyua_ lagi kalau begini caranya.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak kamu nanya clubbing, Hinata?" mengalihkan topik juga percuma, karena Hinata pasti akan mengembalikan topik ke jalurnya. Menjadi teman sebangkunya selama setengah tahun membuat Naruto paham betul sifat Hinata.

"Karena penasaran saja. Lagipula mencari tahu di internet tidak memuaskan. Apa itu _bloody mary_? Apa itu _jack daniel_? Apa itu _shirley temple _dan _long island_? Trus kalau gak salah ada yang namanya _illu_—"

"Oh oke Hinata, cukup." Meski Naruto pernah meminum hampir semua yang disebutkan Hinata tadi —_bloody mary _itu kesukaan Sasuke dan rasanya sungguh terlalu amazing sampai hanya asdfghjkl yang bisa mengekspresikan rasanya. Sementara _shirley temple_ itu belum pernah Naruto dengar— tapi bukan berarti Naruto akan membagikan pengalamannya meminum itu. Otak Hinata harus _pyua_ sampai dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tepat nanti.

Tapi kalau lelaki itu ternyata brengsek, siap-siap saja Naruto menghajarnya sampai koma.

"Loh, aku belum menjabarkan semua hasil penelusuranku di internet tahu. Tapi kayaknya gak bakalan cocok dengan data yang aku dapat kalau belum masuk kedalam bar deh."

Tunggu— APA?! HINATA MAU MASUK BAR CUMAN DEMI _MEET AND GREET_ SAMA MINUMAN BERALKOHOL SERTA MENCOCOKKAN DENGAN HASIL PENEMUANNYA DI INTERNET?!

"Jangan. Masuk. Kesana." Naruto sengaja menekankan kata demi kata, berharap Hinata akan mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata memang _pyua_, tapi kalau sedang nekad itu berbahaya. Hinata terlalu _pyua_ untuk percaya bahwa semua orang itu baik, padahal kenyataan dilapangan tidak seindah itu.

"Kenapa? Aku bayar sendiri kok nanti. Temani aku ya Naruto." TUHAAAAN! TOLONG, TATAPAN MATA HINATA JANGAN DIBUAT _PUPPY EYES _BEGITU DONG! IMAN —coret— KOKORO —coret— NARUTO TIDAK KUAT.

"Duh, jangan kesana deh. Disana bahaya. Nanti kamu melihat pemandangan yang tidak semestinya." Naruto bersumpah, setelah ini dia tidak akan masuk bar lagi dan taubat. Mainannya ganti ke tempat ibadah saja biar Hinata juga maunya main ke tempat ibadah. Dan semua dapat pahala kebajikan.

"Kayak apa? _Pole dance_? Atau mungkin tang—"

"Pokoknya gak boleh Hinata, titik." SIYAAAL. INTERNET HINATA KENAPA BISA MENEMUKAN KOSAKATA AJAIB MACAM DUA HAL DISEBUTKAN OLEH HINATA ITU SIH?! INTERNET POSITIF MANA INTERNET POSITIF?! "Lagipula kamu ada jam malam bukan?" akhirnya Naruto —untuk pertama kalinya— bersyukur Hinata punya jam malam. Coba kalau tidak, alasan apa lagi yang harus Naruto karang tanpa memancing rasa penasaran Hinata yang kelewatan tinggi.

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa itu." Naruto sudah —hampir— bernafas lega mendengar perkataan Hinata. Namun oksigen menuju paru-paru Naruto mendadak terasa berat saat mendengar perkataan Hinata kemudian. "Kalau begitu Naruto saja yang ngomong ke bang Neji kalau kita mau ke bar."

Demi apa— HINATA, KAU MAU MENGUMPANKAN NARUTO KE SARANG BUAYA YA?! ABANGMU YANG SISTER COMPLEX ITU TERLALU CETAR MEMBAHANA UNTUK DIHADAPI SEORANG DIRI DAN DENGAN ALASAN YANG SESAT PULA.

Kepala Naruto mendadak sakit dan dia memijit pelipisnya. Memikirkan cara secepat mungkin agar perhatian Hinata teralihkan dan segera melupakan tentang bar _and the genk_.

"Hinata, senin kita ulangan tengah semester kan?" Naruto dari jaman dahulu kala benci yang namanya belajar. Tapi demi Hinata agar tetap _pyua_. Demi kepalanya yang harus selamat dari tebasan katana Neji. Maka Naruto harus menanyakannya meski tidak senang dengan kata 'belajar'.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ajari aku selama ulangan tengah semester."

"Tapi aku kan enggak pinter. Sama Shikamaru atau Shion saja yang jelas-jelas peringkat."

"Aku cuma ngerti kalau kamu yang jelasin." Oke, ini modus banget rasanya. Tapi bodoh bangetlah. Lagipula Naruto yakin Hinata pasti tidak bakalan sadar kalau tingkahnya ini termasuk golongan modus.

Ya iyalah gak sadar. Gimana mau sadar kalau terang-terangan Kakashi _sensei_, Kiba, Shikamaru dan bahkan Sasuke memberi perhatian berbeda daripada yang lain tapi Hinata tidak peka juga. Jadi mana mungkin otak Hinata akan sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa 'aku sedang dimodusin Naruto'.

"Oh oke. Tapi traktirin makan pulang sekolah ini dan ke toko buku untuk mencari kumpulan soal." Akhirnya setelah Hinata diam beberapa saat dan Naruto harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban Hinata, Naruto bisa bernafas lega.

* * *

_**Well, Mei tahu diri untuk meminta review. Ini fanfic gak jelas dengan genre gak jelas dan plotless banget. Tapi yaah, inilah usaha Mei untuk mengembalikan mood yang sempat hancur lebur dan mencapai ke titik terendah sebagai seorang author.**_

_**Bukan maksud menghina pole dance, tapi kebanyakan pole dance memang adanya ditempat clubbing kan? Dan tang yang terpotong itu maksud Hinata adalah tangju. Pegertiannya? Tanggal baju :") (that's why I said in disclaimer rating T for theme :"))**_

_**And last, happy NHFD #5 gays ^^**_

* * *

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**20/04/2014**_


End file.
